


醒前故事

by Asteraster



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteraster/pseuds/Asteraster
Summary: 灵感来自于出去玩时听当地人讲的民间（鬼）故事，关于一块被诅咒的黄金，以及无辜者如何被牵涉其中。讲述者过于绘声绘色以至于当天晚上躺在床上思考了很久的人生才得以入睡。
Relationships: Rudolf von Österreich-Ungarn | Rudolf Crown Prince of Austria/Der Tod | Death (Elisabeth)
Kudos: 5





	醒前故事

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自于出去玩时听当地人讲的民间（鬼）故事，关于一块被诅咒的黄金，以及无辜者如何被牵涉其中。讲述者过于绘声绘色以至于当天晚上躺在床上思考了很久的人生才得以入睡。

像所有故事开始时那样，很久很久以前，有一个年轻人和自己的母亲住在一起。有一天，当年轻人回到家时，带回了一小袋黄金。

年轻人迫不及待的将黄金拿给自己的母亲，他的母亲盯着镜子里刚刚梳好的头发，心不在焉地瞥了一眼那一小袋黄金。

“我们不需要这么多金子。”她说，把发卡插进头发里。

“多一点总不是坏处”他说，往前迈了一步，站在镜子前，试图吸引母亲的注意力，“我从死人手里取来了它们。”

“可是我们有过冬的柴火，也有橡木做成的床，拿这些黄金又能做什么呢？”

“总比死人拿着要好。”年轻人从架子上切下一块腊肉塞进嘴里，他累坏了，只想坐下来好好地休息一下。

他的母亲拿出一条项链搭在胸前，反复端详镜子里的倒影，“总比一事无成要好。”她低声念叨着。年轻人猛地站起来，鞋跟在地板上敲击发出砰的一声。他转过身去，装作自己的母亲不存在的样子，先是把装金子的布袋藏在松果堆里，然后想了想又放在了壁炉后面的缝隙里，他在屋内反复踱着步，余光放在依然安然整理袖口花边的母亲身上，为突然获得一大笔财富感到不安，会不会有人恰好路过我们的屋前，偷听到了这一切呢？他想，大步走到窗边，一把扯开窗帘向外张望。

一个身影站在窗外，丝毫没有躲避的意思，穿着黑色的风衣，领子立起来挡住了半边脸，头发半梳在后边。年轻人甚至一瞬间以为对方是哪家迷路的女士，他拉开窗，惊讶地发现透过对方的皮肤隐约能看见路尽头另一处人家的灯火。

年轻人愣住了，他确认对方冲自己点了点头。

“鲁道夫，把窗户关上，现在是十一月。”他的母亲在屋子另一端抱怨着。

“外面有人。”鲁道夫揉着自己的头发，惊讶于自己的冷静。

“请他进来，或者打发他走。”

“恐怕都不行。”鲁道夫走到屋外，试着去拉幽灵的手，不出意外地穿了过去，“我该怎么做，不能让他就这么站在门口呀。”

他的母亲摇摇头，放下手中的镜子，从墙上取下一小块挂毯，这对她来说太重了，她摇摇晃晃的走到幽灵面前，对着她努力扇动手里的毯子，幽灵就这么被她“吹”进了屋内。

“这可真是新鲜了。”她把挂毯又挂了回去，推了推自己的儿子。对方往旁边挪了挪，空出了一小块椅子。“是不是谁家的女孩给你下了诅咒？”

“可能性不大……”鲁道夫致力于折磨自己的头发。

“也是，谁家女孩会费那么大劲给你下咒。”

“他会离开的，明天我来想办法。”鲁道夫只想尽快结束这场对话。

“我觉得他是跟着你来的。”

“妈，您做的亏心事比我多。”

“如果他不愿意走的话，你干脆搬出去好了。”

“你只是想趁机把我从家里轰出去对不对。”鲁道夫已经懒得指出自己母亲正在强行转换话题。

“你已经三十岁了，一般人在这个年纪不会还赖在母亲家蹭吃蹭喝。”

“所以你就随便把我指派给一个鬼？”

“不是随便，我早就想赶你出去，只是今天说出来时机比较好。”伊丽莎白走到幽灵面前仔细端详了一下，“而且他看上去还挺英俊的。”

第二天早晨，另鲁道夫松一口气的是，幽灵消失了。但当夜晚降临时，他又出现在窗外，保持着相同的姿势。他找了各种的办法，用他母亲的话说，如果他把这份经历用在工作上，早就不需要和自己的老娘住在一起了。不过反正鲁道夫也要搬走了，为了避免吓到过路的村民（同时逃开他的母亲），鲁道夫索性搬到杳无人烟的河谷深处，任由那个幽灵站在窗外。反正他可以拉上窗帘，假装忘记这一切，然后在炉火前读自己带来的那些书。

就这样过了一段日子，那是一个雨天，鲁道夫听着柴火的噼啪声和雨水敲打在房顶上的声音，眼睛无意识地瞟向窗外。幽灵依然站在那里，雨水从他的身体中穿过去，但他的金发依然看起来干燥整齐。

“为什么要跟着我呢”他对着空气发问，寂静笼罩了他。

或许他只是没有其他的地方可以去，鲁道夫想，他站起身，重新揭下那块挂毯，“下雨的时候还是待在屋里比较舒服。”

他让幽灵站在壁炉旁，虽然明明知道对于幽灵来说恐怕没有什么区别。鲁道夫端着烛台凑过去，这是他第一次仔细端详对方的脸，他以前从未想到这样做，幽灵的皮肤看上去非常光泽，或许只是因为他已经死了。鲁道夫不由自主的摸了摸自己的嘴角，他从未如此近距离的观察过其他人，无论是活着的还是死了的，哪怕是自己的母亲，他几乎无法在脑海中拼出对方完整的相貌。幽灵的眼角也有一些细微的皱纹，他的嘴唇不是非常对称，右边的唇峰更加陡峭一些，上面同样有深灰色的纹路。他想起母亲在镜子前的样子，她看到的也是这样吗，放大的肌肤纹理，鲁道夫强迫自己把视线从幽灵的脸上移开，转而去看他的深色风衣……

“不得不说，您这样盯着别人看真的是不太礼貌。”

鲁道夫石化了，哪怕对着他母亲层出不穷的羞辱和刁难他也没有过如此完全丧失行动能力的时刻，他下意识地看向床头柜的抽屉，上好膛的手枪放在那里，用来防身绰绰有余。

“您对待朋友的礼数就是这样么？”那个幽灵非常自得的理了理袖口，找了一把椅子坐下来。鲁道夫目瞪口呆地看着对方的金发从椅背间穿过去，以至于对方接下来说的一大串内容直接从他的脑子里溜了出去。

“你说那袋金子？”鲁道夫似乎听到自己在提问，他受到的冲击有点大，朦朦胧胧如在梦中。

“对，被诅咒的金子，拥有它的人会发疯，离群索居，最后亲手杀死自己。”对方的口气像是在宣读公文，一副不以为意的样子。

鲁道夫又开始瞟床头柜的抽屉。

“可是我还活着，至少这是目前为数不多几件我能确认的事情。”他试图找回点理性思考，这听起来也太扯了，他以为自己能看见幽灵已经很扯了。

“你看起来一想起自己还活着就一副不太情愿的样子。”幽灵指出，“我也不知道这是怎么回事，以前我都是准点到达，从来没有过加班这一说。”

“那现在你打算怎么办，要不要把金子还给你。”

“它是你的了。”幽灵摆了摆手，“我可以多等几天，这里似乎没有空房间，还好我不需要睡觉，可以凑合一下。”

“你是不是我妈雇来确认我确实过得不好的？”鲁道夫觉得这简直太有可能了，他的母亲一定会穷尽所有努力来证明自己的儿子是个完全无法照顾自己的废物。

“正相反。”幽灵的声音听起来在笑，“我来确认你是否遵循了自己的意志，保养好抽屉里的玩意，你会用上它的。人们用各种名字称呼我：深渊、诅咒、噩梦……听听这些词，充满厌恶，只是因为我带来死亡。事实恰好相反，我是所有人最忠诚的老朋友和唯一可以确认的终点。只有亲历者才会明白这一点，但是那往往太迟了，他们在见到我之后来不及感受太多，死亡总是很快的。”他站起身，往前逼近一步，“你是个例外，希望你好好利用发疯然后杀死自己之前的这段时间。”

“我不是五岁小孩。”鲁道夫说，丝毫不为刚才那段骇人的话语所动，转过身把枕头拍松，爬进被子里，“我要睡觉了，你准备就站在那看吗？”

“我也可以做点别的，如果你邀请我。”幽灵回答。

鲁道夫张口结舌了一阵，然后在对方冲他咧开嘴笑，舌头在嘴唇上充满暗示意味的舔过去的时候愤恨地掐灭了油灯。

普通人类在遭遇无法理解的事情时会经历五个阶段：否认、愤怒、挣扎、消沉和接受。鲁道夫对此深有认同。否认，他强迫自己把视线收回到书里，对那个幽灵装作视而不见，任由对方带着一股挑衅的势头摊在椅子里，把脚翘起来，隔着一张桌子盯着自己。愤怒，他把书用力甩出去，书页在空中翻开，从对方的身体中间穿过去，重重摔在地上。挣扎，“被书砸到很疼，我在保护自己，您的怒火毫无道理。”鲁道夫指示幽灵帮他把书递回来时对方如此说道。幽灵可以触碰实物，他见过对方拿着自己的羽毛笔在纸上胡乱画写见鬼的花纹。“这完全是您的错。”鲁道夫毫无底气的反驳。

然后他们陷入了被静默支配的冷战，主要由鲁道夫单方面的消沉引起。他开始在记忆里细数那些把自己带到今天的蛛丝马迹。控制欲过强的母亲，枯燥无味的童年，永远与期望偏差的回应……一根根柴火垒在一起，篝火越燃越高，最终从中心坍塌，露出一小袋诱人的黄金。

“您在可怜自己，并且非常享受这一过程。”幽灵指出，鲁道夫把脸转向另一边，没有理他。幽灵看着对方被掐得发白的指节，悠然换了一条腿搭在桌上。

接受。

然后下一夜一切从头翻演，从怒火开始，到灰烬结束。

“您竟然还没有厌倦。”幽灵摆弄了一下自己的领口，就在几秒钟之前一本书刚刚从中间穿过，和它的同胞们一起横尸地上。

“是你一直纠缠着我。”鲁道夫从手边抓来另一本书翻开，“金子就在架子上，你可以随时收走。”

“然后你就可以搬回去继续和妈妈一起住？”

鲁道夫不明显的瑟缩了一下，幽灵看在眼里。

“其实没有那么糟……她只能努力那么多了。”鲁道夫把语调放得很慢，“我爱她。”

“更正一下，你要求爱自己她，因为她是你的老妈，实际上你无法理解也无法回应她的爱。”幽灵在说到最后一个爱字时打了个引号手势，“你认为有爱她的义务，时刻用这个义务衡量自己，并且乐在其中。”

鲁道夫啊鲁道夫，幽灵挤出几声难听的笑声，她从来没有回应过你，而你则自认为是个画地为牢的圣人，你们两个真是如出一辙的一对自大狂。

鲁道夫没有试图辩解，他在椅子里坐了一会，起身倒了一杯酒喝了一口，然后把剩下的放在桌上。在等待那一口酒流进胃里的时间里，他把地上四散的书籍收好，码成一摞放回原处。幽灵的眼睛跟着他的行动，最后鲁道夫站在他身前，幽灵缓缓坐起来，眼睛依然向上盯着他，一只手伸出去够到酒杯，缓缓将杯中剩下的液体一饮而尽。鲁道夫看着对方的嘴唇压在杯沿上，他不记得那是不是自己刚刚喝酒的位置了。他们之间只剩一只手掌的距离，鲁道夫顺从的闭上眼，他脑海中的风使世界摇摇欲坠。

“把金子取回去。”他说。

“很抱歉，你知道要如何做。”幽灵说，“你知道必须做什么才能证明自己是自由的。”

哪怕这种作为会将你摧毁。

鲁道夫向后退，揉了一把脸，一只手依然撑在桌子上。

“能不能不变疯。”他在讨价还价，“发疯然后杀死自己，可不可以跳过第一步。”

“你能看见幽灵，第一步早就完成了。”

鲁道夫瘫回到椅子中，扶着额头苦笑。

他们没有计算过时间，鲁道夫估计他醒来的时候往往已经是下午，有时他能够写一些东西，有时他只能盯着屋子里随便一个角落，等着太阳落下去。这个过程长得折磨人，他想象自己的双腿扎进地里，像石膏一样裂开，他能够听见崩裂的声音。日光不屈地从窗户里照进来，在地上拖拽出一条金线，鲁道夫看着那条线变长又缩短，然后在一个不经意间，所有的亮光都消失了，墙壁变成了朦胧的蓝色，幽灵从阴影中浮现。

“在别人眼里，我是不是正在对着墙壁自言自语。”鲁道夫问。

幽灵做出一个不置可否的表情，“这里没有别人。”他说，擅自弯下身查看鲁道夫白天写的内容，鲁道夫把纸抽回来，上面的字体歪歪扭扭难以辨认。

他皱着眉，仔细回忆白天写下的内容，嘈杂的声音涌进耳朵，鲁道夫疲倦地揉着自己的额头。幽灵站在一旁，注视着他。

“我现在怀疑这里有多少是真的了。”鲁道夫说，“我不记得自己的上一顿晚餐，似乎自从搬到这里我从来没有吃过晚餐，也没有出过门，甚至不知道自己屋子大门是什么样子。现在是什么季节了？”

“外面在下雪。”幽灵轻声说。

鲁道夫露出一个放松的笑容，仿佛刚刚解决了一个忧心已久的问题，“或许这间小屋同样不是真实的，我从未见到那一小袋黄金。”他停顿了一下，小心翼翼地补充，“我的母亲也不是这个样子。”

幽灵抬着眼睛看着他，没有说话。

“算了。”鲁道夫做出一个放弃的手势，“金子总要诅咒胆大妄为渴望得到它的人，所以才要有童话里那种看守金库的小矮妖。”

“我不是小矮妖。”幽灵严肃纠正了对方的说辞，又开始重复他只能吓唬住五岁小孩的话术，“我早就解释过，人们称呼我深渊、诅咒、噩梦，因为我带来死亡，但是……”

“命运。”鲁道夫截停了对方的声音，“没有但是了，你是命运。”

幽灵哑口无言，他从未被如此称呼过，不过命运听着总要比死亡好一些。

“所以……你不会再朝我扔书了？”他试探性地问。

鲁道夫耸耸肩，“人们一般都说拥抱命运，而不是朝命运扔书。”

然后他鬼使神差地伸出手，这次他的手指没有从对方的身体中穿过去，他触碰到一个冰凉的实物。

他疑惑地低下头，思考这一切是如何发生的，但是他很快就放弃了。鲁道夫闭上眼，用力抓住了此刻手中唯一能触摸到的东西，他的指尖因用力过度而颤抖，整个人踉跄着后退，桌上的书被扫到地上，撞击地板发出一声巨响。

像所有故事结束时那样，他们从此以后过上了幸福的生活。

END


End file.
